


Скрытые тенью

by Slowsbi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Сай навсегда запомнит горячие руки Наруто, сжимающие его плечи, и холодный взгляд Саске, расставляющий всё по своим местам.Он никогда не станет полноправным членом седьмой команды.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Sai, Nara Shikamaru/Sai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Скрытые тенью

**Author's Note:**

> Немного ангста, но опять флафф и романтика.
> 
> Напоминаю, что это всё просто фанфик, просто фантазия/размышление на тему "что если". Не воспринимайте его, пожалуйста, близко к сердцу.

Когда Саске появляется на поле биты, Сай осознаёт, что обречён. 

У него было не так много времени, чтобы хорошо узнать своих новых друзей, но тот отрезок их совместного пути уже позволял ему понять несколько до абсурда простых вещей.

Он не замена Саске, что в определённой степени хорошо, если бы не одно «но».

Сай слышит это в том, как Наруто и Сакура произносят имя Саске. Сай видит это в их глазах, горящих надеждой, граничащей с отчаянием. Словно возвращение этого человека – всё, чего они когда-либо хотели в своей жизни, словно без него они не ощущают себя собой. 

Он этого не понимает. И это ещё одна причина, по которой теперь ему не место рядом с ними. 

На поле боя от него мало пользы, что невероятно сильно выбивает из привычного состояния спокойствия. Он хочет сделать что-нибудь, хочет ворваться в самую гущу сражения и пускай немного, но облегчить Наруто и Сакуре путь.

«Ведь я тоже в команде», — как заведённый твердит он себе, пытаясь без какой-либо подготовки прыгнуть в десять раз выше головы. Пытаясь доказать всем вокруг, что он имеет право находиться бок о бок рядом со своими товарищами. Он пытается. 

Но у него не выходит ничего.

Сай навсегда запомнит горячие руки Наруто, сжимающие его плечи, и холодный взгляд Саске, расставляющий всё по своим местам. 

И это оно. Всё действительно оказывается до абсурдности простым. Истина, лежащая на поверхности.

Он никогда не станет полноправным членом седьмой команды. 

Сай нисколько не удивляется возвращению Саске в деревню. Наруто упорный парень, было лишь вопросом времени, когда ему удастся добиться своего. И даже без руки он выглядит невероятно довольным собой, счастливым. 

Сакура тоже выглядит радостной. Её улыбки перестают быть фальшивыми и бесцветными, она всё реже уходит в себя, разве что чаще проводит время перед зеркалом.

Даже Какаши-сеней словно воодушевлён. Хотя по нему сложно сказать. Если в нём и произошли какие-либо кардинальные перемены, Саю они не видны. Саю они недоступны.

— Эй, — обозначает Шикамару своё присутствие рядом с ним, — ты выглядишь ещё бледнее, чем обычно. 

Сай старается выдавить из себя дружелюбную улыбку. Его неопределённые эмоции не являются поводом портить с другими людьми отношения. 

— А, Голубой, — произносит он и наблюдает за тем, как взгляд Шикамару стекленеет, а сам он напряженно застывает на месте.

— Напомни мне, в какой книге ты вычитал всю эту чушь про прозвища. Я хочу её сжечь.

— Боюсь, ты опоздал. Сакура уже порвала её в клочья.

Шикамару усмехается, а затем подходит ближе. Он садится рядом, примостившись возле того же дерева, что и Сай. Теперь их ноги тепло соприкасаются, но никого из них это особо не заботит.

— Что рисуешь?

Сай отодвигает руку с карандашом, демонстрируя альбомный лист и набросок на нём. Он не видит смысла скрывать свои рисунки от тех, кому интересно посмотреть. Иногда называют их красивыми, некоторые, как Наруто, пожимают плечами и говорят, что в них нет ничего особенного. Саю всё равно, он просто продолжает рисовать.

— Это же Сакура? — спрашивает Шикамару, указывая пальцем на нарисованную девушку. — А это Наруто и Какаши-сенсей? Они очень похожи.

Сай лишь кивает головой.

— Кто третий? — на этот раз Шикамару показывает на тёмный непрорисованный силуэт рядом с остальными. — Саске?

— Нет. 

Шикамару больше не задаёт вопросов. Но при этом он всем своим видом демонстрирует, что не против получить объяснение, если Сай захочет его дать. 

— Это я.

Собственный голос неожиданно звучит тихо и как-то надломленно, что удивляет Сая.

Он часто вспоминал ту фотографию седьмой команды, которую ему однажды довелось увидеть. Он также видел и фотографии других команд. Но никогда до этого самого момента Сай не придавал им особого значения. Они просто были.

Сейчас же он осознал, что они были, но не у него. 

— Знаешь, — произносит Шикамару спустя минуту тяжелого молчания, — мы с Чоджи и Ино собирались поесть сегодня барбекю. Хочешь с нами?

Сай поворачивает голову и награждает Шикамару растерянным взглядом.

— Я могу? Мне кажется, Чоджи до сих пор злится.

— Думаю, если ты извинишься перед ним и наконец прекратишь использовать эти дурацкие прозвища, то всё будет в порядке.

Шикамару неторопливо встаёт на ноги, а затем принимается оттряхивать свои штаны от травы и пыли. 

Сай наблюдает за ним несколько секунд, после чего закрывает свой альбом, оставляя рисунок незаконченным. 

Чоджи действительно быстро и охотно прощает Сая, так что атмосферу за столом вполне можно назвать дружелюбной. Он сидит рядом с Шикамару. Ино, сидя напротив вместе с Чоджи, пользуется этим и строит ему глазки, пока готовится мясо, потом ей надоедает.

— Как там Наруто? — спрашивает Чоджи.

— Всё ещё ведёт себя как однорукий идиот, — пожимает плечами Шикамару. — Пытался сегодня откосить от занятий с Ирукой-сенсеем. Как Сакура?

— Навещала вчера Саске, — произносит Ино и отправляет в рот сразу несколько кусочков мяса. Ей, видимо, не очень хочется об этом говорить. Шикамару с Чоджи не настаивают.

— А Какаши-сенсей? — впервые подаёт голос Сай. Он даже толком не знает, кому задаёт вопрос, но почему-то уверен, что ему ответят. Так и случается.

— Полностью в бумажной работе, — усмехается Шикамару. — Ему нелегко даётся титул Хокаге, но он справляется. Кстати, недавно спрашивал у нас с Наруто о тебе. 

— Обо мне?

— Да. Просил передать, что будет рад, если ты к нему как-нибудь заглянешь.

Сай опускает взгляд вниз и невольно растягивает губы в улыбке. Впервые за много дней он чувствует себя невероятно счастливым и воодушевлённым настолько, что ему хочется извиниться перед ребятами и отправиться в офис Хокаге прямо сейчас.

Но Ино раздражённо вздыхает. Это привлекает его внимание.

— Мы так продолжим игнорировать слона в комнате?

Сай растерянно моргает.

— Что за слон в комнате?

— Причина, по которой Шикамару пригласил тебя к нам сегодня.

— Ино! — возмущённо восклицает рядом Шикамару, но Ино лишь отмахивается от него.

— Совершенно очевидно, что теперь, когда седьмая команда собралась в своём первоначальном виде, кое-кто остался за бортом. Это грустно, но это правда. Некоторые предлагали перераспределить тебя в команду Гая-сенсея в качестве замены Неджи.

Сай молчит. Все слова, что он мог бы сейчас произнести, стоят у него поперёк горла. Это не больно, это вполне очевидно и даже ожидаемо. Сай был обречен в тот момент, когда на поле боя появился Саске.

Нет.

Даже раньше. Он был обречён с самого начала, с того самого момента, когда решил узнать больше о своих чувствах и о чувствах других людей.

— Шестой выступил против этой затеи, — говорит Шикамару, неожиданно прикасаясь к его плечу. 

Сай смотрит на чужую руку с неприкрытым отчаянием.

— Мы подумали…

— В команде должно быть четыре человека, — включается в разговор Чоджи. — Нам не хватает одного.

— Но, ваш капитан? — тихо произносит Сай, сам не понимая, зачем. 

— Наш капитан – Шикамару, — отвечает Ино и гордо задирает голову. — Кстати об этом. Вообще-то капитану положено приглашать новых членов.

— Да? — ухмыляется ей Шикамару. — А мне казалось, это должно быть командным решением.

— Ты пригласишь его сегодня или нет?

— Ладно-ладно, только на заводись. Сай, ты…

— Да, — говорит он раньше, чем успевает толком всё осмыслить. Всё, о чём он может сейчас думать: тёплая рука Шикамару на его плече, яркая улыбка Чоджи и довольное лицо Ино.

— Ты же влюблён в Наруто? — спрашивает Сай после очередной совместной тренировки, во время которой Шикамару пытается придумать, как им лучше использовать свои техники в командной работе. 

— Что?

Ино с Чоджи находятся достаточно далеко от них, но Сай всё равно на всякий случай старается говорить тише. 

— То, как ты следуешь за ним, помогаешь ему, хотя у тебя у самого полным-полно других важных дел.

Шикамару смеряет Сая недоверчивым взглядом, а затем заметно расслабляется.

— Ты поэтому прозвал меня Голубым?

— Да.

— Что ж, ты недалёк от истины, — грустно усмехается Шикамару и скрещивает руки на груди. — Но Наруто мне просто друг.

— Чоджи тоже твой друг, однако ты не ведёшь себя с ним так.

— Чоджи мой лучший друг с детства, к тому же, он менее проблемный. За Наруто нужен глаз да глаз. Хотя, не отрицаю, он безмерно мне дорог, и я уверен, что я тоже дорог ему, но… его лучшим другом навсегда останется Саске, моим – Чоджи. С этим ничего не сделать.

— Да, — бесцветно отзывается Сай. — Я прекрасно понимаю.

Он думает о незаконченном рисунке в альбоме, о собственном тёмном и размытом силуэте среди лёгких и четких линий, принадлежащих остальным. Сай уже никогда не завершит тот рисунок, такое уже бывало. Некоторым работам просто не суждено быть законченными. 

Его пугает лишь то, что он никак не может занести руку над бумагой и нарисовать что-то новое. Такое с ним происходит впервые.

Шикамару рядом с ним тяжело вздыхает. 

— Ты и сам знаешь, что есть и другие отношения. Не менее важные и крепкие, чем дружба. Хотя, признаться честно, долгое время я считал их чем-то глупым.

— О чём ты? — не особо заинтересованно, но всё же спрашивает Сай.

— О романтических отношениях, — пожимает плечами Шикамару и отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. — Любви. 

— А, точно, — осознаёт Сай, вспомнив, что начал с этого разговор. — Тому человеку, которого ты полюбишь, очень повезёт. 

— Почему? — спрашивает Шикамару, продолжая смотреть куда-то в сторону. 

Сай не против. У многих есть темы, которые им некомфортно затрагивать. 

— Достаточно посмотреть на то, как ты заботишься о своих товарищах и друзьях. Ты хороший человек. Ты ни за что не сделаешь им больно.

Он вспоминает то, с каким отчаянием Наруто смотрел на ускользающего от них Саске. Он вспоминает, как горько плакала Сакура, пытаясь найти в себе силы поддержать Наруто и саму себя.

И он помнит, как невыносимо больно кололо в груди, когда ему доводилось на это смотреть. И как сильно он хотел, чтобы всё это прекратилось. 

Но Сай с самого начала был обречён…

— Как думаешь, тебе повезло? — тихий голос Шикамару резко вырывает его из непрошенных воспоминаний. 

Он пару раз моргает, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное, чтобы дать ответ. Однако всё безрезультатно.

— Что? 

Шикамару смотрит чуть насмешливо, но вполне беззлобно.

— Ты сказал, что человеку, которого я полюблю, очень повезёт. 

Осознание всего происходящего обрушивается на Сая колоссальным ударом. Он с трудом удерживается на ногах, пытаясь совладать с той неистовой бурей эмоций, возникшей внутри. 

Это всё похоже на сон. На Бесконечное Цукуёми.

— Да, — произносит он поспешно, — Да. Чёрт…

— Ты должна заплатить за меня в следующий раз, когда мы пойдём есть барбекю.

— Что?! Какого чёрта, Сай!? — обрушивается на него разъярённая Ино. — Так сложно, чёрт возьми, было запасть на девушку?! 

— Вы что, поспорили на нас? — спрашивает Шикамару, и в его голосе отчетливо различима сталь.

Чоджи и Ино отвечают одновременно.

— Эм, нет?  
— Да, и что? 

Сай неожиданно для всех начинает звонко смеяться.

Вечером того же дня он легкими движениями рисует самого себя с улыбкой на лице, а затем всех остальных своих сокомандников. 

И пускай Шикамару находится к нему гораздо ближе, чем положено. Саю всё равно.


End file.
